geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
SONIC CD: Abandoned Prototype
THIS IS FAKE! This is just to entertain peeps. You know Sonic CD? Eh, well i have a story for you. I Had the final version of SONIC CD completed, but i wanted to buy the earliest version. (It's a prototype, in case anyone doesn't know what it is) I Was in a game store looking at Sonic CDs. One said "Prototype 1556." It was really cheap, and it was only 9 cents, so i was gonna buy it. It was for Windows 95. The salesman came up to me and said "Woah there buddy. That Prototype ain't a ordinary Prototype. You will regret buying it." I thought he was high, so being the idiot i am bought it. I Inserted the CD into the computer. The Sonic CD Menu screen was extremly low budget, but i didnt mind it. The music was bad, the 2D sprites were ugly, and the Sonic sprite..Ugh. Instead of the menu saying SONIC CD, it said: "PROTOTYPE 1556" With a "DO NOT PLAY" right next to it. I Started my new save slot and went into Palmtree panic. But there was no music. No enemies. No eggman. Nothing. Just a void with white trees. Took me 10 minutes of walking endlessy with sonic to complete Palmtree panic. The boss was Eggmans head. It spitted out glitched sonic sprites at me. I had to hit it a ton of times to complete the level. Next level, Collision Chaos. The cainso level i liked, but hated the boss. It was a ping-pong like level. It was all purple with corrupt music from Las Vegas playing in low pitch. Everything else was black. Just had to launch into some weird slot machine to complete the level, but i activated a boss. Only 1 stage, man? Really? It was a corrupt sprite of Amy Rose. She was flying around throwing Metal grey balls at me. Similar to the final version of Sonic CD Collision Chaos Eggman boss. I Defeated her in 1 hit. She emitted screams of a crying baby and fell the the ground with blood. That hurts. Next level,probably, is Tidal Tempest. Oh and just in case you're wondering, there were no time stones and special stages in this protoype. No stress for me! It was a all grey level with white objects and water with no color, only red outline. It was all parkour. If i fell, i would have to run through the water and reach land before i drown and restart the parkour part. I Finished Both stages, but the final one had a bad future. Silver sonic from SONIC 2 (genesis version) came out of nowhere. Was he the original Metal sonic boss fight for Stardust speedway? He charged at me with spin dashes and rocket boot attacks. Took 20 hits for me to defeat him. He shot random spikes at me during the battle. It was epic. I Finally beat him after losing my rings 50 times, and collecting them back. Hard boss right there. I Beat tidal tempest after all that hopping. Quartz Quadrant Zone. Oh boy. It was messed up. Everything was brown and black. Playing weird low pitched music. I Had to run over hills and unused enemies for the final version of Sonic CD. One unused enemy was that weird bug that shot light at me in Stardust speedway (final version), but instead of shooting, it followed me at high speed and it couldnt be destroyed, so i had to RUN. This zone was insane. The boss was Eggman, but could it really be Eggman?. He ran from something..Metal sonic?! This is where things got scary. A Boss theme played that's scarier from the US Boss theme. I Had nightmares for months. Metal sonic DID NOT LOOK LIKE METAL SONIC. He looked like Sonic, except bleeding and half-robotic. He was on a little pad on a wall, on high ground, refrencing to the Metal sonic fight in Knuckles Chaotix.(let me explain this, it was made after SONIC CD.). I could hear the poor Sonic crying in pain and anger. He shot his own organs at me, LIKE WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?!? He emitted choking sounds when he shot his last organ, and died. He fell to the ground, collasping. Man, this was one scary and fucked up boss fight I'll never forget. The next stage was Wacky Workbench. But for some reason, it was very short and only had 1 act. (i like to call them stages.) It was a white empty void with unused gears spinning slowly for the final version of Sonic CD. I had to run through, just like palmtree panic. But suddenly, the void turned red. It showed something in the backround. It was digital blood saying "YOU CANT GO FARTHER." Then there was screaming emitting from the game. It was for the whole level, my poor ears. The boss was Silver sonic again in a drilling machine. No music. I hit the machine and it went up. It crashed down and self destructed, revealing THAT Metal sonics dead body torn to pieces. Looks like Silver sonic hated that Metal sonic. Silver sonic jumped out and fought me combat again. He had new attacks. Shooting little yellow dots, and planting grey bombs on the ground. Took 30 hits to beat him. He did his rolling animation and fell down through the stage. I Completed the level. Thank God. The next stage was Stardust speedway, the stage i love. But in here everything was made out of organs, with voices saying "IT WAS SONIC'S FAULT!" It was total pandemonium. The annoying enemies came everywhere as poorly made sprites with blood coming out of organs. It played the theme, but poorly played, and the pitch was 0.5. After running a lot and going into tunnles made out of even MORE organs, The Real Metal sonic race began. Silver sonic was in the backround giving me a deadly stare. He didn't like me. I Beat Metal sonic and i said "FINALLY! This one trash of a game i can complete with 1 more level!" Metal sonic looked at me and said in a robotic voice "The fever awaits." Instead of Metallic Madness, it was "TRUE FEVER." Sonic looked sad and depressed. The corpses of dead enemies and bosses were everywhere. Now the background was static. Final fever was playing, except in reverse and disorted. The final boss came in. It was Eggman himself. I Was confused, because he did nothing, he was also invincible. Until THIS happened. His colors turned negative, with Eggmans mouth expanding, making him look like a demon. He screamed in a glitched out voice: "YOU ARE THE VILLAIN SONIC" and my Windows 95 suddenly shut down with a red text that showed for 1 second saying "SOMETIMES, YOU COULD BE THE BASTARD." I Was extremely scared, and things could not get any worse. I Heard my door bell ring and i saw a photo on my house entrence. The photo was of the SEGA Company building burning down. My Windows 95 suddenly turned on again on itself. I Was in a level called "BURN SEGA" when i looked at my computer. BURN SEGA was the level of hell. There was fire in the backround with people screaming. Eggman (demon form) was flying around me shooting hedgehog heads. I had to pass hazards of organs, and other stuff. He also brought back previous bosses. Soon i finally completed the level. But Silver sonic came out of nowhere and killed Eggman in one hit. I Had to fight Silver sonic for the last time. He was bloody as hell and his eyes were red and full of anger. His attacks were faster, plus the level had no rings. Took 50 hits to kill him. Soon my Windows 95 exploded and was on fire. I Used water to pour it out. When Silver sonic got beaten, everything in the game was exploding with text saying: "IM TAKING THE COMPUTER WITH ME." Thats when my computer exploded, also the prototype CD was destroyed as well. I had to be honest, it wasnt that scary. But it was pretty fucked up. I Think Silver Sonic was the real villain in this. Category:BEING WORKED ON Category:Action-pasta Category:Confusion? Category:Lost Games Category:Sonic Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic-related Category:Candidates for deletion Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Lost prototype